deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 2 Back For Blood
Last time, we tested the weapons and abilities of twenty eight warriors. Now only fourteen remain. Now it's time to decide from these victorious warriors, WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics of these victorious warriors. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for another all new season. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Ancient Candidates Last season we had twelve ancient warriors fight to the death. Only six survived. The survivors were: The Once and Future king, Arthur Rome's elite soldiers, the Praetorian Guard England's medieval butcher, Henry V Notorious barbarian, Attila the Hun Mexican slayer of the jungle, the Aztec Jaguar and Mongolian conqueror, Genghis Khan When pitted against Horace Altman, King Arthur dominated him at all ranges, however his easily penetratable chainmail meant he might as well not be wearing any armour. Arthur-'OUT' The Praetorian Guard annihilated the Persian Immortals but, their antiquated iron weapons and lack of long range projectiles mean that the Praetorian Guard are OUT. When engaging William the Conqueror, Henry's steel plate armour, longbow and longsword meant he had a massive advantage at most ranges. Let's keep him in for a sec. When he battled Hannibal Barca, Attila the Hun dominated him with his long range composite bow as well as his Sword of Mars and effective Scythian axe. Let's leave him for a second. When thrown against the Australian Aboriginal, the Aztec Jaguar dominated him with long, mid and special weapons. However his weak cotton armour and extremely primitive stone age weapons mean that the Aztec Jaguar is OUT. Genghis Khan slaughtered Sun Tzu in his battle due to his better steel lamellar and weapons. So we'll keep him in. Let's revisit Attila the Hun. While he did have effective long range, mid range and close range weapons, his leather lamellar armour and pathetically useless lasso mean that Attila is officially OUT. So our competitors for our ancient match up are: Henry V and Genghis Khan. Henry V weapons and stats |-| Long Range= English Longbow *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Range: 500 feet *Materials: Yew |-| Mid Range= Halberd *Length: 9 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Wood, Steel |-| Close Range= Longsword *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.25 LB *Material: Steel |-| Special= Medieval Dagger *Length: 1.5 feet *Weight: 1.5 LB *Material: Steel |-| Armour= Steel Plate *Material: Steel *Weight: 40 LB Genghis Khan weapons and stats |-| Long Range= Mongol Recurve Bow *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Range: 400 feet *Materials: Horn, Wood, Sinew |-| Mid Range= Jida Lance *Length: 12 feet *Weight: 4.5 LB *Material: Wood, Steel |-| Close Range= Turko-Mongol Sabre *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.75 LB *Material: Steel |-| Special= Iron-Flanged Mace *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 8 LB *Material: Iron |-| Armour= Steel Lamellar *Material: Steel *Weight: 48 LB X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Henry: Genghis: Genghis and four of his Mongolian warriors advance across an open field. Genghis and two of his men are on horseback and the other two are on foot. On the other side of the field, Henry V and four English knights march from their camp. Henry and two knights are on horseback, the other two are on foot. Genghis orders his archers to open fire on the English. Henry orders his men to raise their shields as protection. One Knight is struck in his neck by a Mongolian arrow. One of Genghis' infantrymen lets out a warning just as a Bodkin tipped arrow pierced the Mongol's chest. Genghis sends one of his horsemen to attack the English knights. The Mongolian horseman levels his Jida Lance and impales an English horseman. An English foot soldier grabs a halberd and hooks the Mongolian horsman, pulling him to the ground. The knight than plunges the halberd's spear tip into the Mongol's chest. The second Mongolian horseman attempts to attack Henry's remaining horseman. The two draw their swords and clash before the Mongol swings his Turko-Mongol sabre through the knight's neck. The remaining knight thrusts up with his halberd and pulls the Mongol to the ground. A quick strike from his longsword pierces the horseman's chest. As the knight stands up, a blow from a Mongolian Mace crushed the English warrior's skull. Henry rides up to Genghis' remaining soldier and slashes his throat with his longsword. Both generals dismount their horses and start to duel. Genghis slashes with his sabre and Henry parries with his longsword. This goes on for awhile until Genghis' sabre blade is caught by the hilt of Henry's longsword. Henry draws out his dagger and stabs the great khan in the neck. Henry raises his sword and yells "I am the king!" in victory. Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and is set in a field. Both generals will be on horseback and will have two horsemen and two infantry. Votes must include good grammar, punctuation and spelling. Voting ends on the 12th of October. Modern Candidates Last season we had sixteen modern warriors fight to the death. Only eight returned. The winners are: The Nepalese slayers, the Gurkhas The one eyed psychopath, the Governor The lethal meth smugglers, the Juárez Cartel Futuristic fighters, the Colonial Marines Afghanistan's zealous terrorists, the Taliban Ireland's killer guerillas, the IRA Great Britain's deadly strategist, Bernard Montgomery and Russia's cold hearted killers, Spetsnaz GRU The Gurkhas easily dominated the Australian Rats of Tobruk and are still operating today. Let's keep them in for a sec. While the Governor easily defeated Gareth with his better mid range, close range and melee weaponry, he lacks the experience needed to progress. Governor- OUT. The Juárez Cartel did dominate the Colombian Scorpion with their better mid range and explosive weapons, however they have the same problem as the Governor. So Juárez Cartel- OUT. The Colonial Marines are good but their equipment is really overpowered. Colonial Marines- OUT. The Taiban dominated the Khmer Rouge with their better Machine Gun, Assault Rifle and explosive weapons. Let's leave them for a bit. The IRA absolutely dominated the Medellin Cartel, with their better weapons and their guerrilla style tactics are being used across the world by freedom fighters today. Let's keep them in. Montgomery might have had good tactics but, his weapons are outdated nowadays. Montgomery- OUT. The Spetsnaz GRU are pretty good soldiers and have excellent training. Let's keep them in for a bit. The Taliban have fought the IRA in the show and fought the Gurkhas and Spetsnaz in real life. So Taliban- OUT. Back to the Spetsnaz. While the Russians were ruthless fighters, they've taken on the IRA in the show and on this wiki they took on the Gurkhas. So Spetsnaz-''' OUT'. This means our two modern victors are the IRA and the Gurkhas. Gurkhas weapons and stats |-| Long Range= '''Lee-Enfield No.4 Sniper variant' *Range: 900 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/ minute *Round: .303 British *Magazine: 10 round internal box *Bolt Action INSAS Assault Rifle *Range: 400 meters *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Mid Range= Heckler and Koch MP5A3 *Range: 200 meters *Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/ minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Close Range= Kukri *Length: 2.5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Steel |-| Explosive= M67 Grenade *Blast Radius: 100 meters *Frag Radius: 50 meters *Charge: 4 oz Composition B *Mobile IRA weapons and stats |-| Long Range= HK G3SG/1 *Range: 1000 meters *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/ minute (full auto) *Round: 7.62x51mm NATO *Magazine: 20 round box AR-15 Assault Rifle *Range: 500-800 m *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 700-950 rounds/minute *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Mid Range= LPO-50 Flamethrower *Range: 50 m *Round: Thickened diesel fuel *Rate of Fire: 1 round/minute *Magazine: 2 tanks |-| Close Range= Slingshot *Range: 5 metres *Round: Stainless Steel Ball Bearing *Rate of Fire: 2 rounds/minute *Magazine: 1 |-| Explosive= Nail Bomb *Blast Radius: 10 m *Frag Radius: 20 *Charge: 10 lb of Semtex *Immobile X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Gurkhas: IRA: A group of five Gurkhas advance through Northern Ireland. They have been sent by the British government to deal with a local terrorist organisation called the IRA. In a warehouse, a five-man IRA cell are plotting an attack on a British military base. One of the IRA is on the roof with his HKG3SG/1 sniper rifle, the other four are in the main building. A Gurkha scout advances only to be hit by a round from the IRA sniper. A Gurkha with a Lee-Enfield No.4 sniper rifle looks down the scope and hits the IRA guerrilla in the neck. The IRA members in the warehouse hear the gunshots and start to arm themselves. Three of the guerrillas grab their AR-15 assault rifles and one grabs an LPO-50 flamethrower. The four remaining Gurkhas enter the warehouse with their INSAS assault rifles and MP5 submachine guns. A shot from a Gurkhas INSAS rifle hits an IRA guerrilla in the neck. A round from an AR-15 hits a Gurkha in the chest. The Gurkhas enter further into the warehouse. One Gurkha turns a corner as an IRA freedom fighter fires a ballbearing at him from his slingshot. The Gurkha draws his Kukri and slashes it at the Irishman, cutting his throat. As the Gurkha turns, a jet of fire from an LPO-50 flamethrower sets him alight. The IRA guerrilla advances further only for a Mills Bomb to roll to his feet and explode. The IRA leader, who is standing around the corner, clicks a button detonating a Nail Bomb killing a Gurkha. As the IRA leader moves to the loading bay, the Gurkha leader turns the corner with his MP5 and shoots the Irishman in the neck with a three round burst. The Gurkha raises his MP5 and yells "Ayo Gurkhali!" in victory. Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and is set in a warehouse. Note: I changed the Gurkhas and their weapons to their modern day form. Votes must include good grammar, punctuation and spelling. Voting ends on the 16th of October.